A latch mechanism includes a claw and a striker. The claw is rotatably attached to a latch retention plate. The latch retention plate is attached to a first object. The striker is attached to a second object. The claw is rotatably attached to the latch retention plate. Moving the striker into the claw rotates claw from an unlatched position to a latched position. In the latched position, the claw encloses the striker. A pawl is rotatably attached to the latch retention plate. The pawl engages the claw to maintain the claw in the closed position. To move the claw from a latched position to an unlatched position with respect to the striker requires disengaging the pawl from the claw by applying a selected release force to the pawl. Applying the selected release force to the pawl disengages the pawl from the claw and allows the claw to rotate when an opening force is applied to the second object having the attached striker. The selected release force between the pawl and the claw can be increased significantly when the pawl and claw operate in an unclean environment. The release force between the pawl and claw is dependent on the coefficient of friction between the claw and pawl engaging surfaces. When dust, corrosion, or salt contaminate the interface between the claw and the pawl, the release force increases which substantially increases the effort needed to release the latching mechanism.